1. Field
The present specification generally relates to sorbent compositions for capturing or separating target gases from a gas stream and, more particularly, to sorbent compositions, sorbent articles, methods for preparing sorbent articles, and methods for capturing target gases using the sorbent articles.
2. Technical Background
Acidic gases are commonly produced by industrial processes as wastes or byproducts. Many such acidic gases are pollutants or have serious environmental impacts. For example, carbon dioxide (CO2) is thought to be one of the primary sources for global warming, because it is believed to contribute strongly to the greenhouse effect. Other acidic gasses such as H2S, NOx, and SOx, for example, may be poisonous or may contribute to environmental problems such as acid rain. Additionally, the acidic gases are inherently corrosive and may adversely affect pipelines and other apparatus used to transport gases during industrial processes. Examples of industrial processes that result in acidic gases include coal gasification, biomass gasification, steam reforming of hydrocarbons, and partial oxidation or separation of natural gas. For each of these processes, it is desirable to remove (scrub) or capture the acidic gases. When CO2 is captured during natural gas processing, for example, not only does the CO2 not become a pollutant or a contributor to global warming, but it also can be sold for use in other industries such as the beverage industry, the oil-recovery industry, and in other green-energy systems such as algae fixation.
Accordingly, ongoing needs exist for improved sorbent compositions, sorbent articles, methods for preparing sorbent articles, and methods for capturing target gases using the sorbent articles.